


Thought and Memory/思维与记忆

by sherryeris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: 《理想天堂》世界的一部分。一窥Mycroft与Tehayla的世界，以及他们看待世界的方式。大部分一般向，稍微涉及John/Sherlock。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Thought and Memory/思维与记忆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thought and Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465684) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



_老鸦不易被愚弄。_

——法罗人谚语

_一为悲伤……_

Mycroft十六岁，他感到恐惧。

他知道这是值得去做的事情——他和Tehayla都同意这点——但他仍感恐惧。即使他被安全地包围在寒冷之外，Mycroft也无法停止颤抖。

“你不是非得这么做，”他母亲柔和地说，“如果你觉得这对你并无益处，你随时可以反悔。”

他知道她只是试图帮助，但是有些方法只会越帮越忙。他们不想被提醒他们仍有退路，或者他们也许会禁不起诱惑选择它。对Mycroft和Tehayla来说，把这想成是件[i]必须[/i]做的事情更容易，即使他们明白这并非如此。

Mycroft知道分离在这片贫瘠的荒原之外也能够进行——分离是，基本上，逐步在人类和他们的伴灵之间加大距离并且迫使纽带伸展以适应那种距离。此过程中唯一必要的部分是要慢慢来；如果他们分开得太快，例如通过坠落，则会发生切割（*注1）而当事人经常惊恐致死。

单单想起“切割”一词都使Mycroft寒毛倒竖。尽管无数女巫的存在证明切割和分离并不等同，他还是不能平息这本能的恐惧。

他就要离开Tehayla——当他穿越面前白色的虚空，他就要不得不抛下他的伴灵，他真正的[i]灵魂[/i]了。那怎么可能毫无可怕影响地完成呢？他怎么可能幸存下来？

他自知这除了荒谬的恐慌之谈外别无他物，但他就是情不自禁。

这本可以在可控环境下完成——有些医院在一个人的伴灵呈现出不适合他们生活方式的形态时鼓动人们分离，比如定型成鱼或者其他水生物的。他们并不一定得来这里。

但是女巫们在此地完成分离。对女巫而言，分离按惯例是一项成人仪式。Mycroft不在乎过程的形式，但是他想要有朝一日成为一个女巫领事，而要实现这个有赖于她们的亲睐。

作为一个女巫的孩子已为他赢得一分。然而用与她们相同的方式实现分离会确保她们对他青眼有加。

因此现在Mycroft和Tehayla在此地，面对前方展现的无伴灵可以穿越的神秘之地。

地面被雪所覆盖，蓝白相接之处地平线无比清晰，其间无树木遮挡。没有植被，没有动物——就任何人所知，这里没有生命。

没人可以完全确定这是为什么，不过科学家肯定该地完全没有Stanislaus粒子。Stanislaus粒子可以被类似盖革计数器的仪器改装后侦测到——它们还不能被储存或测量，但确实可以被检测。没人知道这里是否有东西会排斥Stanislaus粒子，或者它们是否在这古怪的白色虚空中以某种方式被分解了，但它们确实不在这里。

Tehayla一靠近就开始感觉不适，现在缩进了Mycroft的夹克里，爪子扣住他的T恤，翅膀展开平放在他胸口。

尽管此生从未感到如此不情愿过，Mycroft还是缓缓拉开夹克。仅仅一瞬，只够Tehayla移到他手上的栖木上，爪子紧扣他的手套。Mycroft未曾想到灌满他胸膛的的寒冷会如同暴露于冷空气之中那样。

Tehayla战栗着，Mycroft赶快把她放到温热毛毯窝成的巢里，让她在他穿越时保持温暖和安全。

妈咪和她的伴灵都没有再说话，Mycroft对此很感激。因为尽管妈咪会和他一起走，Nostrepheus会一直照看着Tehayla，但是最终，分离要单独完成。

毕竟，如其名称所指。分离意味着隔绝。

通常伴灵反对分离，但就他们而言，是Tehayla说服Mycroft此为必须的。Tehayla是他的一部分，他不想她……离开。但她指出他们的羁绊可能会以各种方式被利用，所以不可避免地，Mycroft在与她的争论中落败。

因此他和Tehayla会分离。这是决定好的，但无法阻止他凝视那篇空白雪域时内心的恐惧。

他看向他的伴灵，他内心的某一部分希望她会唤回他，说这一切都是个错误……然而Tehayla点了点头。

这是值得去做的事情。

Mycroft转过身去，深深吸了一口寒冷的空气，然后开始迈步。

XX

_二为欢乐……_

Mycroft十二岁，此时Tehayla还未定型，看起来就快了。似乎她会是只鸟——她说她现下对鸟类形态更感觉舒适。

她喜欢色彩缤纷的样子，但是当她试图变成更“寻常”的样子时被吸引住了。这是Sherlock或许会奚落的一个目标，但他们已学到融入普通是值得学习的一份才能，能被忽视本身就是一种优势。

现在她是渡鸦的形态，他们正阅读爱伦•坡。（*注2）

“乌鸦答曰……”Mycroft读道，暗示他的伴灵。

“永不复焉。”Tehayla用低沉嘶哑的声音说道。

Mycroft用严肃的声音读着，努力想掩藏他的微笑。他怀疑埃德加•爱伦•坡也没想到他的故事会被这么轻松对待，但他和Tehayla都很愉悦。

“乌鸦答曰……”

“永不复焉！”

Mycroft这次忍不住笑了。像这样的一刻让他觉得其他孩子与他保持距离这事不再苦涩了。

毕竟，只要他拥有Tehayla，他就永远不会孤单。而他会永远拥有她，或者说至少直到他所知的永恒——他生命的尽头。

他会爱她，无论她定型为何种形态。但此时此刻让他希望她会定型为渡鸦。

果真，当Tehayla在一年后定型，她的形态正是一只北部渡鸦。（*注3）

XX

_三为一个女孩……_

若是Mycroft能够对自己完全诚实的话，他明白他没有助理也能安排好自己的事务。这会比较困难，是的，但他能搞定。一定程度上来说，这样甚至更安全——毕竟，知道秘密的

人越多，就越有可能被发现。他的助理随时可能泄露毁灭性的情报，只要她选择这么做。

不过这才是重点——她不是来帮他安排事务的。她是来成为他的道德底线的。

关于权力堕落的俗语能够存在如此之久是有原因的。Mycroft已经能感觉到塞壬歌声般的诱惑比从前更甚——当你能够如字面意思般只一言便毁灭或成就他人时，滥用这股权力的诱惑就益发强烈，你会为方便而非目的去使用它。她确保他不会越过界限，经常连一句话都不用说就可以——知道别人会查看他的命令就足以让他三思。

他知道自己把徇私展露无遗，尽他所能保护家人，但她从未就此制止过他。可能是因为她

知道Mycroft也怀疑即使全力尝试自己能否就真的停止这么干。

毕竟，他只是个人类。而或许这正是保证权力不致堕落的原因——记住他们是人类，因此，容易犯错。

XX

四为一个男孩……

Mycroft七岁，刚刚做了哥哥。他还不怎么确定该对此作何感想。他并没有满心期待他弟弟的降生。他也没有害怕。好吧，主要是漠不关心。

“你觉得他会是什么样？”当他们乘车前往医院时，Tehayla问他。

“我不知道。”Mycroft乖戾地低语道——他不喜欢不知道事情。

他的一个朋友讨厌有个兄弟，坚持他的兄弟“毫无乐趣”。他声称他们都乌七八糟吵吵嚷嚷，还有父母在婴孩与你同处一室时根本不会关心你。Mycroft不知道这其中有多少是真的，不过这听上去可真让人不舒服。

妈咪昨天傍晚开始阵痛，父亲和她一起去了医院，而把Mycroft留给了管家照看。不过现在是时候去见见他的新兄弟了。

在他们穿过医院门时，Tehayla变成了一只褐色的蛾子，尽可能不引人注目和沉默寡言。

妈咪坐在床上，Nostrepheus栖在窗台上。她看上去疲惫、汗津津，一点不像妈咪平常看上去的那样，但她看到他时笑了。

“过来这里，”她低声说道，招手让他靠近。

她臂弯里有一卷白色毛毯，很显然包着什么东西，Mycroft感到难以言喻的惶恐。Tehayla变成了一只雨燕，飞快掠过室内又回到Mycroft肩上。

“只是红红的，看上去扁扁的，”她低声告诉他，“没那么可怕。”

他能感觉到颈后她的颤抖，与此同时他受打击地知道一切都会从此不同了，他们的人生就要改变。

“过来，Mycroft，”妈咪哄道，“没关系——过来见见你弟弟。”

她的嗓音中有一种Mycroft所不懂的破碎的悲伤，直到四年后他才明白妈咪希望能有个女儿，那时他才明白对一个女巫来说两个儿子意味着什么，你会比你的孩子们活得更久。

Tehayla再次改变了外形，这次是一只绿色皮毛的猫，蹭着Mycroft的下巴来让他镇定下来。

他举起一只手抚摸他伴灵的皮毛，他走向床的时候需要这种安慰。

“这是Sherlock。”妈咪说道，把包裹递向他。

他的确红红的，看上去扁扁的，不过当这一动作把Sherlock弄醒，他眨巴着眼睛打量四周时，Mycroft感到一股陌生的温柔涌上心头。几乎就像是他爱妈咪和父亲那样，但是有所不同，因为与此同时他感到不可思议的羞涩和紧张。

Sherlock的伴灵和他一同被包在毯子里，是新生幼猫的形态（*注4），Tehayla倾身过去想看得更仔细，差点掉下Mycroft的肩膀。

“没关系，”妈咪低声说道，“你可以碰碰他们——来吧。”

略带踌躇地，Mycroft的手指刷过他弟弟柔软的毛茸茸的头发，当Sherlock仿佛很满足地闭上眼睛时感觉到一种无法言说的欢喜。Tehayla变成了一只小猴子，爬下去抚摸那幼猫，小猫轻轻地咪咪叫，鼻子盲目地拱着Tehayla的手。

Tehayla咧嘴笑了：“我觉得他们喜欢我们。”

妈咪微笑着：“他知道你是他哥哥，还有你会照顾他。”

那一瞬间，Mycroft和Tehayla都下定了决心——那正是他们会去做的，照顾他。这个小男孩和他的伴灵将永远不必害怕任何事，只要Mycroft和Tehayla还在。

[i]‘我们会照看你，’[/i]Mycroft想，用一根手指描摹着他弟弟小小的蜷曲的拳头，[i]‘我保证。’[/i]

之后他们遵守了那个誓言，尽管这给他们带来了Sherlock和Raniel的敌意。

Mycroft和他的伴灵并不真的感觉讨厌——他们太过明白这敌意的来源。Mycroft和Sherlock太过相似以至于无法相处融洽。Sherlock和Raniel强烈深刻地想要成为屋子里最聪明的人，而那因为Mycroft和Tehayla的存在就是不可能，因为考虑到他们更丰富的经历。如果他们是别人的话，也许他们之间七年的差距在他们长大之后就已不再有意义。但是正因为他们是那样的人，多出的七年经历造成了极大的差距。

Mycroft知道他和Tehayla相当幸运；他们已找到了自己的归宿。人类、女巫、武装熊……他们以或大或小的方式给他们带来惊喜，总是让他们忙忙碌碌。

但是Sherlock和Raniel对让他们的思维保持活跃感到困扰，睡眠令他们烦恼。他们试过酒精和药物，沉湎于试图从他们自己思想的暴风中逃脱。Sherlock成为了他自己所谓的“咨询侦探”，事情似乎有所好转，尽管只是稍微——他仍旧自虐，把那些试图接近他的人统统赶跑，而Mycroft对如何让他快乐毫无办法，要是Sherlock和Raniel还记得怎么快乐的话。

说真的，Mycroft和Tehayla在John和Amarisa出现后如释重负。

XX

_五为银……_

Mycroft知道赞誉有其代价，比起作为女巫领事，对他在政府中担任的角色的敌意给了他更大的权力和保障。然而，无论何时只要有一个女巫向他俯首，无论何时只要有另一个领事找他商量，无论何时只要他被承认是大不列颠的女巫领事，他无法自制地感觉一种骄傲的冲动。

当他最初升迁到那个岗位时，妈咪给了他一把纯银柄的伞。银和金是唯二可以保存咒语的金属，Mycroft的伞充满着防卫和保护的咒语。他从不摘下的戒指里藏有示踪器，这样他的人就总是能知道他身处何方。

这很危险，Mycroft和他的伴灵所做的工作。许多人类害怕女巫，而领事极易成为这种恐惧的目标。好些女巫怨恨着她们目前所受的限制，特别是有关旅行的，还有，一个敌对领事比一个对手部落更易成为目标。

处理女巫的事总是很有趣。她们的寿命比人类长百倍，她们所做决定的影响总是延续数个世纪。一个女巫的记忆是非常长久的，Mycroft发现她们会在多年之后人类早已忘记时对侮辱和失望进行报复。

她们看待生命的方式如此与众不同，女巫领事作为人类和女巫之间的缓冲是个十分重要的位置。多数女巫领事是女巫的人类（男性）后代，如Mycroft一样，他还知道有几个男性和女性与部落毫无血缘关系也赢得了那个位置。

不过在女巫领事之中，Mycroft和Tehayla是最受尊敬的，还有他们这么想并非是狂妄或傲慢。虽然他们严格来说是大不列颠的女巫领事，但是世界各地的部落和领事都会找他们商量。

只有Mycroft和Tehayla能如此轻易地横跨人类和女巫的世界，能够如此清楚地看到决定与律法对之后数百年的影响。

[i]武装熊族[/i]，另一方面来说，要困难得多。女巫至少还隐约有点和人类相似，熊族则远到甚至不是一个物种。

人类关心自己的利益，还有他们家人和朋友的。他们想要吸引他们的收入不错的工作，行使他们权利和信仰的自由，还有幸福。女巫想为她们的部落做贡献，发现她们自己的力量和咒语，孕育能够延续部落千秋万代的后代。

但是熊族……好吧，还没有人能完全确定熊族的价值观是什么。勇气，是的，在战场上是很勇猛，但他们从不为自己的利益挑起战端。荣誉也是同样——熊族的世界如书面合同一样美好——但他们当雇佣兵。

[i]武装熊族[/i]的文明似乎充满了家庭与部落与荣耀的矛盾纠结。他们的世界与人类和女巫的是如此不同，以至于Mycroft和Tehayla要预测他们的反应是困难重重，常常真心不知道说服或安抚他们的最佳方式。

要欺骗熊族是不可能的，这说明了一种Mycroft从未经历过的与众不同的脑力工作，真是令人担忧。

三个有感情的种族必须在这星球共存，尽可能使摩擦降到最小地确保这一点是Mycroft的任务。

XX

_六为金……_

Mycroft从不喜欢使用真理探测仪。这或许是他的错——他对无法理解事物的强烈反感。

不是他和Tehayla害怕它，而是使用真理探测仪是十分……不确定的。你无法完全肯定你是否问了正确的问题，或者是否正确诠释了答案。因为他们所能做的只是诠释——真理探测仪会用自己的方式沟通，而他们必须将这斟酌解释为另一种能够理解的语言。

没人知道真理探测仪实际上是如何[i]工作[/i]的。或者它怎么能知道它在做什么——而认为一样物体可以“知道”某些事感觉很古怪，但是除此之外Mycroft真的不知道该怎么用语言来表达。

总而言之，真理探测仪是古怪又令人不安的，Mycroft和Tehayla几乎就要去厌恶它，只是因为他们永远无法确定他们要如何得到答案。

他们也调查过其他真理探测仪，想知道是否会存在些共同的图案或者齿轮或者外形突然让整个理论讲得通，然而他们失败了。真理探测仪（或者至少，他们所见过的三个），完全相同，只是多年来受到的磨损程度不同。

真理探测仪总是拥有相同顺序的36种图腾，三个刻度盘用来操作三根指针，那根细长不动的指针，没有齿轮驱动也不停嗡嗡作响。还有这装置总是以黄金合金制成。

金是中性的，几乎不可毁坏——纯金会扭曲，而非断裂，它也不会生锈或者变暗。

真的，诗意地来说，真理探测仪正是为John Watson量身定做的。

Mycroft和Tehayla预见过许多。即使他们不知道事件的准确顺序，他们也能预见个大概。

但是John解读真理探测仪的方式是他们所没有预见的。他们认为他也许会有诀窍，鉴于他非凡的感知力，然而如此轻松流畅地解读真理探测仪……他们没有预期到这个。

然而，John Watson和他的伴灵似乎有让他们吃惊的嗜好。也许Sherlock和Raniel喜欢那类事情，但是Mycroft和Tehayla只觉得紧张不安。

这就是他们除非迫不得已绝不利用John能力的原因。尽管John自信他的解读精确，真理测试仪也不是一件值得信任的装置。

他们尊重John的本领，当然，他们确实。但是他们不明白。

而他们从不喜欢不明白的事物。

XX

_七为一个秘密，永不言说……_

Mycroft在政府官居末职——名义上来说。大多数人相信他的领事工作如此繁忙，做公务员只是他的一个爱好。

实际上，首相、女王和整个政府没有Mycroft和Tehayla的认可将一事无成。他们控制每个频道，审查每个决议，操纵着工作的每个人和伴灵。

但是你越是试图控制，你越是意识到真正控制某些东西的难度。你越是明白留待偶然的事物的可怕数量，改变生活的影响就越是如幻觉或冲动般地开始。

毕竟Mycroft和Tehayla不能未卜先知。他们也许知道人们很[i]有可能会做[/i]什么，但不知道他们 _会做_ 什么。他们也许知道 _可能_ 的结果，但无法 _确定_ 。

如Sherlock所说——总会漏掉什么。他和Raniel或许喜欢说Mycroft是伦敦最危险的人，或许喜欢声称他们无所不知，而Mycroft和他的伴灵就让他这么相信。也许这给Sherlock一种安全感，认为他的兄长掌握一切。

他们永远不会告诉他，他们是多么经常地毫无守备，多么经常地满怀惊讶。至少一星期一次，虽然常常是微小不太重要的事情（他们的助理午饭用可颂取代了平常的三明治），有时他们错过的正是生活的改变。

毕竟，John Watson是意料之外。 _Moriaty_ 是意料之外。

这是许多人所不愿承认的一个事实，谈到命运、宿命、控制你的人生，但是生活中就有如此多的事情是纯粹靠偶然决定的。Mycroft和Tehayla的工作就是确保偶然所扮演的角色尽可能的小。确保至少一些税收去了该去的地方，确保正确的律法被执行和正确的议案被通过。

英国是他们的。他们保护他们所拥有的。

XX

**Author's Note:**

> 作者原话：思维和记忆是北欧神奥丁肩膀上的两只乌鸦的名字。每天黎明它们绕世界飞行，然后把发生的一切向神报告。我认为那是个合适的标题。
> 
> 译注：  
> 注1：我没看过《黑暗物质三部曲》原作，切割（Intercision）这个翻译是我谷歌来的，根据我的理解就是指强行将伴灵和人类分开的行为，通常会导致死亡，即使侥幸存活也只是行尸走肉。相对地，女巫的分离（Separation）则不会导致如此可怕的后果。这个希望有看过原作的人指点一下。
> 
> 注2：这里他们读的是爱伦坡的诗《乌鸦》（The Raven），我用的是安徽文艺出版社1999年版本，曹明伦的翻译。Raven在诗里是翻译成“乌鸦”的，在此不作改动，不过这个词也可以指渡鸦，依据下文和原作本篇来看，堤海菈其实是渡鸦。至于爱伦坡和推理小说以及福尔摩斯系列的关系，有兴趣的人可以谷歌或百度一下。
> 
> 注3：渡鸦，一种生活在北半球的野外，体形较大、黑色、长得像乌鸦的鸟。渡鸦是食腐动物（scavenger），它们的食物包括腐肉、小鸟、鼠辈、鸟蛋、昆虫、水果和种子。  
> 渡鸦一生都能交配。它们通常在浓密的树林里或岩石林立的海岸筑巢。建筑在树上或岩石上的巢通常由树枝、羽毛、苔藓和地衣构筑而成。雌性渡鸦一般产下7颗绿底棕斑的蛋。雄性和雌性都会哺育幼鸟。  
> 普通渡鸦(common raven)，一种见于在亚洲、欧洲、和北美的鸟，体长有24英寸（60厘米），充满光泽的羽毛上有蓝色光亮。美国渡鸦（American raven）， 比普通渡鸦小一点，生活在从英属哥伦比亚（British Columbia）到尼加拉瓜（Nicaragua）的广袤区域内。北部渡鸦（northern raven）会长到和普通渡鸦一样大，它们生活在格陵兰（Greenland）、阿拉斯加（Alaska）、英属哥伦比亚和华盛顿（Washington）等地区。甚至在南部的乔治亚州（Georgia）的阿巴拉契亚山脉（Appalachians）也能找到它们的踪迹。白颈渡鸦(white-necked) 能长到20英寸（50厘米），颈部的羽毛是白色的。从美国西部大平原（Great Plains）到南边的尼加拉瓜都能看到白颈渡鸦的踪迹。  
> 把这段也注上来只是因为我查了，想说查了就不要浪费……
> 
> 注4：其实在《理想天堂》第一章里面作者有写过Sherlock刚出生Mycroft看他们那时候Raniel变成了一只小老鼠，这边写的却是猫……嘛，或许是作者忘了，或者反正伴灵总是在变来变去。


End file.
